Although the mobile device push authentications that some strong authentication providers use are a significant leap over traditional two-factor authentication procedures, the push authentications nevertheless may not be optimized along one or more dimensions. First, a relying party that transmits the push authentications to users may be concerned that the push authentications are transmitting sensitive information across an unprotected channel. The sensitive information may potentially include financial records, medical or health records, and/or driver or vehicle information, etc. Second, even in the case that the push authentications are transmitted using some form of encryption, there is an additional concern that the strong authentication provider may nevertheless decrypt and access the push authentication contents. In general, the potential ability of the strong authentication provider to access the push authentication contents raises concerns about privacy. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for securing push authentications.